Shattered
by anek
Summary: Fuuko Kirisawa had it all-- a loving husband, a wonderful son... until a man from her past came back and shattered the world she believed in...
1. Word of Glass

Shattered

A/n: I'm taking a break from light-hearted humor fics *sigh* my life's not exactly happy right now. So… this is going to be a drama, I guess.

Disclaimer: FoR ain't mine^^ me poor lassie who ain't got a penny ^_____^x''

~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: World of Glass

A young woman clad in fashionable purple velvet evening gown, purple tresses held in an elegant bun with a few purple strands framing delicate features, daintily tracing an elegant necklace that graced the creamy skin... delicate fingers and nails polished in bright red...

I stared at the reflection before me. I guess people do change. Five years ago, I would have scorned at the thought of wearing such a dress, or even the thought of polishing my nails would have sounded... absurd.

Yet, the mirror told me I had changed in the last five years... so much that I could hardly recognize my self. Gone was the girl with a tongue that rivaled that of a street gangster, or the teenager who found amusement in fighting, or even the tomboy whom people sometimes mistook for a boy.

That was years ago... but now, I have become a woman.

And I find becoming a woman... isn't too bad at all. In fact, I'm happy... so happy I could barely keep myself from smiling.

And I did smile, when I felt the gentle thug on the hem of my skirt.

"Mommy! Let's goooooo..."

I looked down to see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life... the most wonderful thing one could ever have...

Miki...

I laughed as I watched him grip my gown in tiny fists and tried to drag me out of the room, unsuccessful of course.

"Wait up, big guy," I managed between laughter as I swooped him into my arms and tickled him under the chin, he's always been ticklish in that area. He laughed... the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I crooked an arm so he could sit comfortably against me; he wrapped tiny arms around my neck.

"But why? I wanna go I wanna go," he insisted, eyes pleading as he made an effort to bounced up and down against my crooked arm. I almost melted. Being a mother sure had weakened my resolve.

I shifted and swayed him gently, he liked being held like that too.

"But we have to wait for Daddy, ok? He wants us to go downstairs together."

His eyes brightened at the mention of his father. Miki loved his father... as much as I do.

Then as if answering my thoughts, he appeared before the door, clad in a dark suit, his long sleek hair flowing on his back in an elegant sleek curtain... beautiful just as the day I first met him.

"Ah, the little squirt bothering mommy again?" he asked in at gentle voice... his voice was always gentle. I've never heard it raised, not even once.

"Daddy!" Miki cried, flinging himself to his father as soon as he stepped into the large room.

I watched as Miki squealed as he was being swirled in the air, then strong arms. I felt like smiling again...

So perfect, so wonderful... my life. I couldn't ask for more.

Then he laughed, my husband... the sweet gentle laughter I first remember hearing five years ago... yes, perhaps his laughter was the only thing that didn't change over the years.

"Raiha, I thought we're going downstairs now?"

He stopped swirling Miki, holding him in the waist in mid-air.

"Oh, you're right," his eyes crinkled affectionately as he settled Miki on his shoulders and gave me a quick kiss. He took my hand and we walked side by side... together.

How did I ever deserve such kindness? How could I be worthy of such love? Yes, it's my own family, yet somehow, I feel like in a dream...

Perfect... so perfect. I could never ask for more...

~~~~~~

We stood by the stairs – a dashing husband in tailored suit, an adorable son in neat attire... and me, the wife in an elegant evening dress—a perfect picture... for a perfect family.

I hooked one hand on Raiha's arm as we descended through the stairs; I held Miki's hand on the other. Raiha's associates, our friends, even guests I barely knew, raised their wine glasses to cheer for the occasion... our fifth year anniversary.

Five years... for five years I've been living this dream... and I dread the day I would wake up and find that all have been just an illusion. How else could it be that me, once the most unsophisticated, unfeminine girl in her school, could be standing here, married to a handsome company owner and standing amidst the crowd whom society deemed as the 'rich'? I don't remember doing anything noble... nor have I led a pious life so far, yet I find myself in this life so perfect that I'm afraid to believe it to be real.

I absently smiled and waved a hand to my friends... they are friends I've only met when Raiha came into my life. Though I thought it funny that five years ago, I never would have thought these people and I could even be in the same room.

Yes, I suppose things do change...

"There's someone I want you to meet..."

I blinked at Raiha's voice. He covered my hand with his own and smiled. I smiled back and waved a hand for Akio, Miki's nanny. This is the world I have now, full of smiles, servants at beck and call, parties... things I've never even dreamed of having back when I was a child... and I feel so unworthy, unworthy of such luxury, of such glamour... and unworthy of Raiha.

Akio came and took the reluctant Miki to the lawn where the children were having a party of their own, where clowns entertained and decors were made of candies. I almost shook my head. It's been five years already, yet I still have many things to get used to.

I felt Raiha squeeze my hand and I instinctively tightened my grip on his arm.

"There," he whispered.

I looked at him questioningly, he was squinting his eyes as he scanned the crowd.

"There, I found him," he said with an almost childish excitement.

I followed his gaze. Though I was by no means short, Raiha was a tad taller than me and I couldn't see what he was getting excited about.

I frowned. "Who?"

Raiha beamed. He looked so adorable that I couldn't help but briefly reach over and place a swift kiss on his lips.

"I want you to meet someone," he repeated before taking my hand again and leading me among the swarm of empty faces, faces that seemed to me like lifeless masks.

And then I felt it... a gaze so intense that I almost stumbled on my feet if it wasn't for Raiha's grip on my hand... so intense, hateful... and passionate. I felt a pain almost as if my insides were being devoured by some ravenous beast. My knees buckled as I kept up with Raiha's pace.

Dread... never have I felt such dread... someone was watching me, and never have I felt such intense gaze... not in five years.

And then the crowd slowly parted, and I could slowly make out a distant tall figure...

Oh god... please... no...

Not. Him.

I stopped. I had to. My feet wouldn't carry me farther even if I wanted to. I knew Raiha looked at me questioningly... I knew he asked if something was wrong in that usual voice full of concern... but all I could do was stare... stare at the person I thought I'd never see again... the person I never wanted to see again... and he stared back, his eyes the same bluish-green hue I remembered five years ago, the same silver-gray hair. Then he came forward... in the same proud grace he had all those years past...

"Tokiya..."

The faint whisper that came was my own, uttering the name I had tried so hard to forget...

"Fuuko..."

The voice... voice that haunted my dreams, voice that brought memories meant to be buried and forgotten.

"Oh, you know each other?" someone asked... Raiha, my always smiling Raiha, my always loving, caring... Raiha, my beloved Raiha.

The spell was broken, and I was left shivering in fright although my resolve kept me from breaking down and regain the composure I've practiced hard in five years.

"Oh, n-not really. We just went to the same high school, right Mr. Mikagami?" my voice was flat, yet inside I wanted to scream.

His eyes turned into icy blue instead of the lively ocean-blue I remembered.

"Yes."

Flat and cold... that wasn't the voice that whispered my name a few seconds ago, nor was it the voice I knew so well in the past.

Raiha laughed, the lively sound drowning the soft music that echoed in the crowded hall... a laughter so pure and so unlike my own...

"Then I guess I don't have to introduce you then. Tokiya is my newest business associate. And Tokiya, Fuuko here is the beautiful wife I've told you about."

There was a brief silence. But he didn't give me a second glance.

"I see."

Raiha chuckled.

"Looks like you're not impressing someone tonight, koishi," he playfully whispered in my ear although it was loud enough for Tokiya to hear.

Raiha was being his usual charming self, yet try as I might, I couldn't find anything right to answer.

"It's alright."

I put on the most radiant smile I could manage... but I had to get away, for even the smile I've practiced for five years began to falter.

I tugged at Raiha's sleeve.

"I'll go check on Miki," I whispered.

He smiled at me. "You worry too much. Miki's with Akio, he'll be fine. Just enjoy yourself."

Raiha... his kindness makes me want to weep and sob in my own unworthiness.

The soft music blared and many couples have moved to the center of the hall and began to sway with the music. I stepped closer to Raiha, expecting him to take me away, away from Tokiya for the dance. Tokiya still stood there, his chiseled handsome face expressionless and cold.

"May I have the honor of this dance, _Mrs. Mitsuya_"

NO, NO! This isn't happening. Tokiya can't be here in front of me, and he's not asking me for a dance. No. Please, Raiha...

I hooked my arm in Raiha's as I moved closer, almost hiding like a frightened little girl.

"I-I'd be happy to, Mr. Mikagami, but Raiha and I would—"

Raiha looked down at me and settled a finger on my lips.

"It's alright. You two go on ahead. There's something I want to discuss with Kurata-san over there."

A quick kiss, and he was gone. I stared at Raiha's receding back. I felt alone, trapped... _Raiha, don't leave_... yet I couldn't say it out loud.

Then I felt a strong hand grip me in the elbow... the contact bringing back memories of the sakura blossoms that fell on the school yard, of warm summer nights and blazing campfires...

Raiha, come back... I don't want to remember...

"Shall we dance, _Mrs. Mitsuya_"

I closed my eyes. Cowardice was never a part of me.

I turned around, but when I saw what was in Tokiya's eyes... I knew then that the flimsy perfect world I believed in, would soon crumble into shattered pieces...

~~~~~

a/n: there, first chapter done^^ next chappy would probably be in Tokiya's POV. Just remember though, this is an AU fic and the Fuuko here is very different from the fuuko we know... well that's coz she's already matured in here. Don't worry, I'll be writing flashbacks and bring back the tough fuuko we all know and love! But that would have to be in later chaps^^ you can probably already guess what went on between Fuuko and Tokiya in the past ^^

and eh… one question – what's raiha's last name? was it ever mentioned? Ahh, I can't think of a decent last name (a little help would be nice here^^)

nyway, please review and tell me what you think! I'd so love to hear any comments from you. Thanks!

~~missy-chan


	2. The Boy I Once Knew

**Shattered**

A/n: thanks for the reviews guys^^ I'm glad some people are actually taking the time to drop by and read my fic. Thankies^^

Nyway, this chapter is still in Fuuko's POV. I'm actually thinking of making the whole thing that way.

And yeah, the paragraphs in _italics _in this chapter (and for the coming chapters) are flashbacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: The Boy I Once Knew

Home...

Why do I feel like I've suddenly come home? Like I've been aimlessly wandering for years... and I suddenly find myself here...

Back in his arms.

~~~~~

*** 10 years earlier ***

_"I can't!" fifteen year-old Fuuko Kirisawa yelled from her room, refusing to open the door in which a young silver-haired boy leaned patiently._

_"And why not?" the boy called out in a surprisingly soft tone despite his reputation for being quite irritable._

_"Because it's a dress!"_

_The boy rolled his eyes._

_"Yes, it's a dress. And you're going to wear it," the boy added with a final note._

_He heard a faint swearing at the other side of the door._

_"Stop ordering me around! Geez Mi-chan, you're starting to sound like my father," Fuuko grumbled, throwing another skeptical look down at the offensive material that clung to her body like a second skin._

_Tokiya flinched at the word 'father'. He and Mr. Kirisawa never did get along. It was a good thing Fuuko's father was supposed to be out for work tonight. But he grinned when he caught a glimpse of Mrs. Kirisawa peeking by the stairs giving him an encouraging smile._

_Fuuko was still mumbling some obscenity probably butchering some poor pillow to her heart's content._

_Tokiya sighed._

_"How long are you going to sulk?"_

_"Forever!" Fuuko shot back. "I told you I don't like going to that Ball thing."_

_"Five more minutes. If you don't come out, I'll break this door down and carry you kicking and hollering to school."_

_He heard a muffled battle cry on the other side, Tokiya chuckled. He knew then he had won._

_He took a step away from the door least he wanted one angry she-dragon breathing fire on his neck. He knew her inside out... and sure enough, the door was jerked opened revealing a furious – yet definitely appealing Fuuko._

_"I've had enough of your bossiness! Honestly! Giving me an ultimatum?! Just who do you think -- "_

_The bouquet of roses that was suddenly shoved in front of her silenced Fuuko._

_"For you," Tokiya muttered somewhat uneasily._

_Fuuko absently took the flowers, her mouth in a voiceless 'O'. Her eyes darted from the roses to the young boy she had known her whole life – clad in a neat dark suit, his long hair pulled in a elegant tress as always... but tonight, he looked dashing... even more so than usual if that was possible. Then she understood why she never had female friends at school..._

_Resentment._

_They were all resentful of her for keeping this beautiful boy to herself... even if they were only friends._

_"T-thank you," she managed._

_Tokiya's admiring gaze surveyed her, noticeably lingering somewhere between her chin and her waist._

_Fuuko instinctively pulled the bouquet over the low neckline of her dress._

_"What?!"_

_Tokiya chuckled._

_"You look great."_

_Fuuko blushed brighter. The compliment didn't have any trace of the sly sarcasm that Tokiya was known for. Sure, he had complimented her before, but it was always something like how she had the 'lithe grace' of a monkey, or how her whining was like the 'sweet song' of a banshee._

_"Come, we're late."_

_Fuuko would have forgotten all about her former sentiment if it weren't for that commanding tone again. She settled a hand on her hip, the other waving the bouquet around like a brandished sword._

_"I'm not moving until you say please!"_

_"We're late," Tokiya repeated._

_Fuuko rolled her eyes._

_"Oh please, can't the great Mikagami Tokiya just say please for once? I mean, it wouldn't hurt your tough-boy image right? And you know I don't like being ordered around –"_

_Heaving a sigh, Tokiya took a quick look at his watch._

_"Time's up," he stated flatly, silencing Fuuko who was still at the middle of her litany._

_"Time's what?"_

_"I told you five minutes. Time's up."_

_Before Fuuko could think of another word to say, she was being lifted and casually flung over one shoulder, her assailant calmly marching down the stairs as if he wasn't carrying one squirming and yelling female._

_Fuuko gasped._

_"W-what are you doing?! Put me down! Mi-chan!"_

_An unconcerned grunt was all she heard._

_"You're going to ruin my dress!"_

_Tokiya chuckled._

_"I thought you hated that dress."_

_Fuuko attempted wriggling her knees but Tokiya only tightened his grip. She caught a glimpse of her mother from the kitchen, fondly watching them like they were still a couple of loud kids fighting over a piece of pie._

_"Okaasan! Mi-chan's bullying me again!"_

_But to her dismay, Mrs. Kirisawa only smiled._

_"Take care Tokiya-kun. She's quite a handful you know."_

_Fuuko groaned._

_"Okaasan! Not you too! Don't I have anything to say here?! Am I supposed to be an idiotic robot here only capable of saying 'Hai Mi-chan' or am I supposed to be a rag doll to be tossed around? Am I-- "_

_The rest of her complaints were muffled when Tokiya's swinging hair slapped her in the face... then an evil grin appeared._

_"Oi Mi-chan, if you don't put me down, I'm going to pull your hair so hard you'd go bald."_

_She almost laughed when she felt Tokiya's steps slightly falter, although the threat didn't stop him altogether._

_"You'd snap my neck first before my hair comes off."_

_Fuuko gritted her teeth. Of course, he'd always have something smart to say._

_The upside-down position was starting to make her all dizzy. She twisted as much as Tokiya's grip on her knees would allow it. All hope weren't lost after all when another thought struck her... if threats weren't going to work, then she knew of one more way..._

_She grabbed a few strands of the swaying silvery hair and let the feathery tips hover over the nape at the back of his neck._

_"Oi Mi-chan... aren't you ticklish here? Ne? Ne?"_

_Tokiya stiffened._

_"Stop that."_

_"Put me down."_

_"Stop that."_

_"Put me down!"_

_After a brief pause, Tokiya finally set her back on her feet. Fuuko immediately placed her hands back on her hips._

_"I hate you, you know that?" she hissed under her breath._

_But Tokiya only grinned._

_"I know... as much as you love me, right?"_

_With that, he then proceeded opening the door for her to pass... but Fuuko still remained immobile as Tokiya's words sank, her cheeks slowly glowing redder than before..._

_"J-just who the hell gave you that idea?" she denied hotly, although the stains on her cheeks said otherwise..._

_Tokiya's grin widened._

_"Just a hunch."_

_"Well your hunch is wrong, jerk!"_

_She hastily pulled her skirt up so that she could walk faster, flustered at the thought that Tokiya could see through her so easily... but then why wouldn't he? They had known each other probably since they were in diapers. He knew her inside out, just as she knew him..._

_Her thoughts on a certain arrogant childhood friend, she didn't notice the kitten that was happily lounging near the doorway. Her feet tangled with the little creature..._

_But strangely enough, she didn't fall..._

_Because a young boy was always there, catching her every time she fell..._

_He had silver hair, and his eyes were ocean-blue..._

_He was the boy... the beautiful boy she knew._

~~~~~

Tonight, I dance in his arms once again, just like that night many years ago.

I may be home... but I have become a wanderer for far too long... and home isn't where I belong anymore. The music slowly faded... and once again I must return, return to the present where I belong.

"How was it?"

I look up at the voice... so cold that I could hardly recognize whom it belonged. But what I saw was that same boy, yet he had become a man. His hair, still silver... but his eyes have become icy-blue.

"How was what?"

His face remained impassive, so different from the grinning handsome face I remembered.

"How was living your life like a Queen, _Mrs. Mitsuya_?"

"Just fine."

"I suppose you got what you wanted then."

"Of course. And you got what YOU wanted, _Mr. Mikagami_. Excuse me please."

I picked up my skirt and marched away from him -- just like that night he gave me those roses... but those roses have long withered... and the boy who gave me those flowers was long gone. 

I walked away as fast as my feet would carry me, but the carpeted floor caught one of my heels...

And once again I trip on my feet... 

But I didn't fall... 

Because someone caught me... but he wasn't the beautiful boy I once knew. Instead, I see a man with just as beautiful a face... but his eyes are a darker hue, and his hair is not silver but blue.

Raiha...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

a/n: hope that was ok^^ 

nyway, just a few notes, young Tokiya here is a bit er... let's just say, a little more friendly coz you know, that Mifuyu thing never happened, but the present Tokiya is more like the Tokiya we know but he's a bit colder (for reasons that are part of our story^_____^'')

okies, till next time then.

~~missy-chan 


End file.
